The other doctor
by Wolf Kin20
Summary: 11th doctor. The doctor and the ponds are pulled through a rift in space to a parallel earth, where everything is different including the other doctor who instead of a man of peace is a man of violence and war. Together they journey through different worlds to find a way home before both of their universes are destroyed. I suck at descriptions :3 just give it a chance :D
1. Another world

**The Other Doctor**

**AN I do not own any of the characters from the Dr. Who franchise any are mine/ suggestions made by you the readers (I'll talk about it at the end of the chapter)**

**Also this is a prequel (of sorts) to another Dr who fic I've already wrote, it's mainly to introduce a character (from the sequel) called the other doctor.**

**Now enough rambling. Enjoy: 3**

The TARDIS jolted violently

'Come on girl stay with me' the doctor said as he flipped levers and pushed buttons at random.

'What's wrong? It's never this bumpy' Amy complained

Rory grumbled and struggled not to throw up.

'Frankly Amelia I do not know' the doctor said before the TARDIS stopped

'OK so we've stopped?' Amy asked

'No' the doctor corrected 'We're falling towards earth…wait a parallel earth fantastic'

'Wait parallel earth. Like another dimension?'

'Exactly which should be bad but I like when we get swept into some mind-boggling adventure with aliens, explosions and running.' The doctor said excitedly as he started pushed buttons again

After a few minutes the TARDIS crashed as it landed, flinging its occupants to the floor.

'Please never do that again' Rory grumbled

'I second that' Amy said as she stood up

The doctor was already on his feet racing toward the door 'come along ponds'

'When will everyone realise its Williams Mr. and Mrs. Williams' Rory grumbled

The doctor pushed the door open to be met with a strange sight. They were on a normal average street in what seemed to be London, but something was strange. In the distance a giant creature was rampaging through the city.

'Doctor what is that?' Amy asked as she joined the doctor in the doorway

'I don't know but that's never stopped me from saving a city before' the doctor said as he began to run but a few steps from the door he stopped. 'Something's wrong'

He looked to the left and saw a man using a lawn mower calmly.

'Excuse me aren't you afraid of the destruction happening that way?' the doctor asked as he pointed toward the city.

The man looked up 'That oh no we'll be fine' he chuckled

'How will you be fine it's destroying the city?' the doctor asked confused

'Yes as often happens and as always the doctor will save us' the man asked 'What's happened to you? Bump or something?'

'No I'm fine just slipped my mind' the doctor said as he walked toward the city with his companions in toll.

The group was only a few streets away from the creatures feet but the ponds were more than against going any closer.

The creature was colossal, at least the size of canary wharf. They could make out every detail on the creature. It had three upward turned horns on each of its shoulders. Its hands had three fingers, which ended in claws. It had two fangs protruding from its mouth like a saber-toothed cat. It had four yellow eyes and its skin was a dark gray.

Unlike his companions, who were terrified, the doctor was ecstatic.

'Come on you two we need to get closer' he said excitedly

'Why?' Rory asked 'You can see it clearly from here'

'Yes but we need to get closer so I can help. The gardener said the doctor would save them' the doctor said 'and I can't save them from over here'

Suddenly a huge spray of red erupted from the creatures chest.

'What just happened?' Amy asked as another spray erupted from the creatures back.

'I can't be certain' the doctor said 'but that is blood'

The doctor focused watching carefully and before a third spurt of blood there was a flash of white.

'Someone's up there fighting the creature'

The man ran over the creature's thick gray skin. It felt like concrete but his sword cut through it like a knife through butter. He was nearing the creatures neck when a swarm of smaller creatures erupted from craters.

'Polyps man these things' the man said

He swung his sword in a horizontal arc and a flow of white energy shot forward. The polyps erupted in a cloud of yellow blood. The man dashed through the cloud and leapt forward he flipped once before plunging the sword down into the creature's neck. A screech filled the air, as the man twisted the sword and ran down the length of the creature's spine.

At the bottom he pushed off and flew into the air, wrenching the sword free as he went, leaving the creature to die.

The man landed with a skid on the ground a few streets away. He plunged his sword into the ground and pulled a totem out of his pocket.

'Demon lords of Ragden bring the blood of this vanquished foe to me and grant me its strength' the man chanted as an orange light flowed from the creature to the totem.

When he was done he turned to find three citizens staring at him, two confused and the last looked like a giddy child.

'Why are you here? I ordered general evacuation of the next ten streets.' The man asked irritated.

'Oh well we didn't know and there were no barriers' the doctor said 'nice to meet you by the way I'm the doctor'

The man grew more irritated 'No I am the doctor'

'Ah well I am not from this world you see' the doctor said extending his hand 'We, my companions and I are from another dimension'

'Hmmm so you are me in your world'? the other doctor asked

'Well sort of' the doctor replied 'I'm the doctor, a timelord from the planet Galafrey and the last of my kind.'

The other doctor nodded 'I am the doctor, the demon lord of the realm of Galafrey' he said with a small bow.

**Right there you go. I've been thinking of this idea for some time. What if Doctor Who wasn't space and aliens but different realms with demons. I hope you all like it, I know it's kind of new-ish.**

**Now that brings me to an important point. I already have an idea to convert some good ol' Dr who enemies to demonic foes of the other doctor. I already have the weeping angels, daleks and the joudoon (If I spelt that right the big rhino doods :3).**

**Anyway I need some help with converting some Dr who enemies so if you have any ideas could you post them in a review. Also saying that could you review, it's always great to get feedback and it helps me to make my fan fics that little bit better. So yeah thanks doods till next time :3 .**


	2. Skaro

**Hey so I notice that people are actually reading this story so thanks dudes it means a lot :D**

The other doctor stood awkwardly inside the TARDIS while the doctor and his companions relaxed and felt content.

'So where can we drop you off?' the doctor asked

The other doctor shrugged 'I don't really have a home as such I just wander around but I guess you could leave me in Ragden. It's one of the demon realms'

'Can the TARDIS do that?' Amy asked

'Well yes it should be like going to another planet only more…bumpy' the doctor said as he started messing around with the TARDIS controls

'You know that most of the buttons you're pushing do absolutely nothing right?' the other doctor asked

'What? No? How do you know that?' the doctor asked, all the while flipping some levers

'I've been in one of these machines before' the other doctor said 'It was hundreds of years ago. The man who owned it is long gone'

'What happened?' Rory asked

The other doctor paused trying to remember 'Oh yes…well a very bad thing'

'And that would mean what?' Amy asked

'Daleks' the other doctor replied

'You have daleks?' the doctor asked curiously

'Well yes! From the realm of Skaro' the other doctor said

'Could you show us them?' the doctor asked

'Um Daleks are one of those things that you don't want to find more you want to avoid them'

'But you killed that giant monster easy' Amy pointed out 'how bad could daleks be compared to that?'

'Codorus are easy to kill' the other doctor replied 'They have extremely limited brain power. Daleks are just as smart as they are deadly. They can set up traps and if the trap goes wrong they can still exterminate their foes'

'We've faced Daleks before' Rory said

'Yeah and we've come out of it every time' Amy added

The other doctor was silent for a moment before letting out a loud sigh 'Fine I'll take you to Skaro but don't say I didn't warn you if they find us.'

The doctor clapped his hands together 'Fantastic but there is one problem. The TARDIS won't work here'

'WHAT?' Amy and Rory asked at the same time

'Yes afraid so, crossing the dimensional barrier drained all of the energy' the doctor said 'so we are stuck'

'Well I could always power the TARDIS' the other doctor said

The three time travellers stared at him in confusion.

'Well I'm a demon lord so we have natural magic' he said 'I don't use mine that much. Just to travel'

'And you could power the TARDIS?' the doctor asked

'Well I guess so' the other doctor replied 'I've only ever teleported a group of ten people but yeah I think I could do it'

He walked toward the TARDIS control panels and put both palms down on them. He took a deep breath. When he breathed out a golden aura pulsed over every surface in the TARDIS. After a few minutes he let go and fell back onto the floor.

Amy quickly moved to help him up.

'Yeah we're in Skaro' he said dizzily

'How can you tell?' Rory asked

'The smell in the air' the other doctor said 'It smells of death and ruin'

The doctor walked towards the door, opened it and peeked out 'He's right we've moved'

He opened the door wider to reveal the image of hell. The ground was made of burned stone. Rivers of red ran across the landscape and in the distance was a giant mountain. Lightning crashed down on the highest peak.

'This is Skaro' the other doctor said spitefully before spitting on the ground

'I see why you didn't want to come here' Amy said with a gulp

'Well come on then if you want to explore we should go. The sooner we leave the better.'

The doctors and Amy stepped forward but Rory hung back. Amy turned 'Come on Rory'

Rory shook his head 'I think I'll feel better here'

Amy walked back but instead of dragging him away she hugged him. Before she walked back rory said 'Please be careful'

Amy nodded and walked away to catch up with the doctors.

Rory closed the TARDIS doors and sat boredly.

The group had been walking for nearly ten minutes but had gotten nowhere. They were only a short sprint from the TARDIS but the other doctor insisted upon moving slowly to minimise attention.

He was pointing out things like a tour guide. The red river wasn't lava like the doctor had asked but instead it was blood.

The other doctor pointed at the mountain in the distance.

'Up there the demon lord Davros lays' he said

'Davros is alive?' the doctor asked

'No he's dead' the other doctor said 'I crucified him to a cliff with one hundred spears'

'That's a bit harsh' Amy said

The other doctor turned and grabbed her angrily 'I showed mercy in that act. The Daleks attacked my people and destroyed my home. Because of Davros my people are dead'

Amy backed away afraid and unknowingly bumped into a small creature disguised as a stone. The creature began to emit a high pitched shriek. The other doctor picked the creature up and hurled it into the distance.

'To the TARDIS now' he roared standing up.

The doctor got up and ran followed by the other doctor with Amy bringing up the rear. Suddenly there was a crashing sound. Amy was knocked off her feet. She landed on the stone with a thud and looked back.

Behind her was a demonic creature, about 7 ft tall. It had no mouth or nose but had a large all blue eyeball. It's right arm was a giant cannon while its left was a giant mace. It's body and legs were covered in black plates with gold orbs on them, similar to the lower half of a Dalek. The demonic dalek scared her more than its robotic counterpart.

'EXTERMINATE' the creature roared as blue fire spewed from the canon

Amy screamed but then the feeling of flying filled here. She opened her eyes to find that she had in fact been thrown to safety by the other doctor. Before she knew it she collided with her doctor. She immediately turned and ran back to the safety of the TARDIS.

When she and the doctor got there they turned to watch the fight, completely ignoring Rory.

The other doctor had his sword drawn and was rapidly dodging the Daleks fire bursts. When he got close the Dalek lashed out with its mace arm. The other doctor blocked the massive blow but was pushed to his knees.

'Die galafreyan' the dalek growled

The other doctor rolled back, dived forward and thrust his sword forward. Green blood flew out of the Daleks body as the sword cut through the armour but now the demon lord was stuck. The Dalek kicked the other doctor, hurling him toward the TARDIS, with the sword in hand.

The doctor and Amy moved out of the way before the demon lord made it, leaving him to topple rory. The other doctor quickly stood up but nearly fell over.

'Doors' he roared as he made it to the control panel

He slammed his palms down and the same magic aura spread over the TARDIS. After several seconds he passed out.

'Next time someone warns us about something like that we don't go there' Amy said panting

'Agreed' the doctor said

Rory grumbled from the floor

**Hey so to all readers as I said before please review as it really helps me to make my fics better. Also I'd like your opinion on the other doctor. I hope that everyone likes this fic although regardless I will complete it but to all fans thanks :3 **


	3. Meeting the Family

**Hey everybody got my first fan for this story :D also an important question was asked by the new fan so here is the answer. **UltimateDoctorWhoFanGirl a**sked if the other doctor looked like the Matt Smith doctor. The answer is no.**

**The other doctor has mid-length black hair, yellow eyes. He wears a black hooded jacket, trousers that look like leather and black boots. He's about 5' 7" and looks to be about 19. Also no he's not meant to look like me ¬.¬ I don't have yellow eyes (frankly I just think that like bow ties they are cool)**

**Now no more rambling let's get this done.**

The other doctor regained consciousness quickly and immediately stood up. He was still in the TARDIS.

'Are you ok?' Amy asked

He nodded 'Yes I'm fine how long was I out?'

'About five minutes' Rory said

He nodded before walking towards the door.

'Is this place safe or should we stay behind?' the doctor asked

The other doctor shrugged 'It's safe but stay if you want?'

He opened the door and stepped out into a street with white buildings on both sides. The doctor and his companions stepped out. The floor was light gray. There was a blue sky above them with two suns hanging.

'Where are we?' the doctor asked

'Ragden it's a demon realm' the other doctor said 'and it's the closest thing I have to home'

'It doesn't look too scary for a demon realm' Rory said

'Well although the demon lords are against one another their realms can look ok' the other doctor said with a shrug

'And the lord of this realm doesn't care that you come here?' the doctor asked

'It's lords actually Ragden has three and no they don't care, its complicated'

Suddenly the sound of a child's voice filled the air.

'Kairu' the voice roared

Suddenly three children were running towards them from one of the white buildings. Each had golden eyes like the other doctor. There was one girl and two small boys. Their skin had very light red tint and each had blond hair.

The kids ran up and hugged the other doctor.

'Hey guys' he said with a smile 'how have you all been?'

'We missed you Kairu' the girl said happily

The two boys nodded but were silent.

'I missed you all too' the other doctor laughed 'could you go get your parents and tell them I'm back'

'Sure thing' the girl said before running off with the boys in toll.

'Were they your family?' Amy asked 'And why did they call you Kairu? Isn't your name the doctor?'

The other doctor looked at here as if she'd grown two heads 'um no I'm not called the doctor, that's my title. Kairu is my real name and I guess they are what you would call my family'

'What? You gave away your name' the doctor stated 'that destroys the mystique'

'Well I'd prefer if you knew my name' Kairu said 'it helps when someone calls us. It's less confusing'

'Oh Kairu' a voice called.

The group looked over at the white building to see a man standing in the doorway. He had long-black hair and his skin was a slightly darker red than the kids.

'Hey Kael' Kairu said walking towards the house. He turned back to the time travellers 'Well come on they won't bite.'

The group moved over. When they reached the house Kael and Kairu shared a brief hug before Kael greeted each of the others with a near bone breaking handshake.

Amy was shocked by the inside of the house. It looked like the inside of a regular house on earth except for minor details like oil lanterns rather than electrical lighting. The living room was equally normal except for the large bookshelf rather than television.

When all of the family had gathered Kairu introduced each.

'You've already been introduced to Kael' he said pointing to his friend 'This is lenna, Kael's wife'

Lenna stood up and shook her guests hands 'Welcome to Ragden humans' she said warmly 'I hope you like our home'

'It's very nice' the doctor said happily 'and thank you for having us'

'Oh it's no trouble. Any friend of Kairu is a friend of ours' Kael said

Kairu smiled 'and these three are the kids' he said hugging the three kids 'This is Bram' he said gesturing to the smaller of the two boys 'Caleb' while pointing to the other boy 'and Sotu' he said pointing to the girl'

'Nice to meet you all' Sotu said

Bram and Caleb nodded.

'Don't worry Caleb and Bram can't speak yet. I'm sure they're happy to meet you' Sotu said

Again her brothers nodded.

Kairu stood up and took a seat in the armchair which sat in the corner of the room.

'Sotu why don't you take your brothers outside and play for a while we catch up with Kairu' Kael said

'Right dad' Sotu said before leaving the room. Her brothers followed without speaking.

'So how long are you here for?' Kael asked

'A couple of days if that's ok with my travelling company' Kairu said looking over at the others

'Oh yes I guess that would be ok' the doctor said

'Yes quite which is what I was meaning to ask' Lenna started 'You've never travelled with company before, why now?'

'They came here from another dimension. I'm looking for a way to get them home' Kairu replied 'I was hoping that the lords would know'

Kael nodded 'Yes that's almost certain. But no talk of business, how have you been? Keeping well?'

'Of course' Kairu laughed 'It's been busy but somebody's got to stop the evil doers'

'But why you?' Lenna asked 'You haven't stopped for more than a few days ever. The longest you've ever been here is a week'

Kael held up his hand 'Kairu has his reasons'

Lenna looked sad 'but he shouldn't have to do it alone'

Kael nodded in agreement 'I am sorry Kairu. We look at you as our own son so its hard not having you here at times'

'Yeah sorry' Kairu said 'I hate to put you guys through all the worry.'

'No, no it's ok' Lenna said cheering up 'After all you can take care of yourself'

'Yes I haven't seen a finer warrior yet' Kael laughed before turning to Kairu's companions 'So you three need to find a way home. Well trust me you're in good hands and until we can get you going you're welcome to stay here'

'Thanks' Amy said 'we appreciate it'

'It's no trouble' Lenna said

Kael nodded in agreement 'Lenna could you show Amy and Rory to the spare room I wish to speak with the doctor and Kairu alone'

Lenna was curious for a second but stood up and led the Pond's out of the room.

Kael looked at the doctor sternly 'Has Kairu told you that you bear a striking resemblance to his father' Kael said

Kairu gulped and the doctor looked surprised 'No I hadn't heard'

'So he hasn't told you the whole story' Kael continued

'He doesn't have to know' Kairu said

'If you are helping him its better than him believing a lie' Kael said sternly 'I thought I'd taught you that'

Kairu sighed 'You're right kael I'm sorry' he turned to look at the doctor 'I'm not really a demon lord'

The doctor raised an eyebrow in surprise 'So why lie?'

'Well it's not fully a lie' Kairu replied 'I'm not a demon lord yet. I nearly am I've got a lot of power, nearly the same as a normal demon lord'

'You see doctor galafrey's demon lord was different from the others' Kael said 'While the others bickered amongst themselves and used their powers for self-gain. The lord of Galafrey was a man of peace. He healed and helped people using his powers so the people gave him the title, the doctor.'

Kairu nodded and continued 'The doctor was my father. When the Daleks attacked Galafrey Davros killed my father. As the prince it was duty to take over, so I took the title as well but because it wasn't my father's choice to give up his power Davros obtained it. I trained for years and instead of becoming a peaceful man like my father, I became a man consumed by revenge.'

Kael nodded his head 'but despite that you fight to protect the innocent.'

'So how will this affect getting us home?' The doctor asked

'Well I can teleport us anywhere in this universe' Kairu replied 'but getting you to another universe is impossible at the moment'

The doctor nodded 'So you need to finish your training'

Kairu sighed 'yeah another 5 demon souls actually. That's why we're here. I want to appeal the lords for the remaining power or at least a way home for you all.'

'Ok well we have a plan, somewhere to stay and possibly a big adventure to go on' the doctor said standing up and clamping his hands together 'Fantastic!'

Kael looked over to Kairu 'He's a little soft in the head'

**Sorry this was soooooo long doods. Sorry for not clarifying Kairu's (the other doctor) appearance earlier big mistake on my part. Hope ya'll are liking this fic so far.**

**As always please review and until next time take care everybody ;D**


	4. Invasion!

**Hey fans of mine :D. Sorry it's been a while university and all that jazz so no distractions, in the words of the great lord death, let's get to work.**

The group had been in Ragden for a few days now and Kairu had decided that it was the optimal time to visit the lords.

'Why today?' the doctor quizzed 'What makes today so good?'

'Its Tuesday' Kairu replied

'And…'the doctor urged

Kairu turned and shrugged 'They like Tuesday'

'Really?' Amy asked 'The whole reason is that they like Tuesday'

'No' Kairu replied 'Well yes also. They do like Tuesday but that's not the whole reason'

'And do you want to share the reason?' the doctor asked

'Well I wanted to spend some time with the family' Kairu replied 'Theres a 67.9% chance that we'll be whisked off into some quest after the meeting, so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my family.'

Amy looked slightly sad 'Oh sorry'

'It's ok' Kairu said panicky 'It's the same all the time. I barely see them but still I don't like to just drop in and leave'

The group started off again but now an awkward silence hung in the air. The doctor looked ahead. The massive cobalt palace floated oddly in the air.

'So how exactly do they make it fly?' he asked Kairu

Kairu shrugged 'Science, magic, fairies, I really don't know'

The group went silent again. Suddenly there was a low rumble.

'What was that?'Rory asked

'I don't know but it sounded subterranean' The doctor said 'Also if you were as tuned in as Kairu and I you'd feel the rumbling in your feet'

Rory focused and indeed found that the ground was shaking slightly.

'OK so what is it? An earthquake?' Amy asked

'No we don't get earthquakes here' Kairu replied 'This is something new'

Suddenly the ground beneath the cobalt palace imploded. Three giant serpentine creatures emerged from the crater left behind.

'What are those things?' the doctor asked

'Gaia leviathans' Kairu said while drawing his sword 'Why they're here, I don't know.'

The leviathans twirled around each other slowly before darting upward into the palace. Kairu gasped in shock.

'This is an attack' Kairu exclaimed 'But who would be stupid enough to attack Ragden?'

Suddenly there was an explosion in the palace. One of the leviathans was launched out, followed by a black figure.

'What's that?' Rory asked

'It's one of the lords' Kairu replied

'KAIRU' A voice called

The group turned to find several figures in armour running towards them.

'Lord Kairu' the leader said while saluting 'The city is under attack sir'

'We can see that guardsman' Kairu said pointing towards the palace

'No sir the gates are under siege' the guard said 'Captain Kael and some of the others have gone to fortify but the enemy is sending a large subterranean force through the leviathan tunnels'

'Damn it' Kairu said 'Who's attacking us?'

'We don't know sir but their army is made up of a colossal variety of demons' the guard replied

Kairu sighed angrily 'Right guardsmen' he addressed all of them 'Go to the barracks, round up everyone you can and enter the tunnels. Anything that moves dies'

'Sir' the guard saluted 'If you don't mind my asking what will you be doing?'

'Lord Dormorex is battling one of the leviathans in the market district. I shall give him aid and we shall arrive to fortify the tunnel defenders with haste'

The guards bowed and ran off.

Kairu turned to the time travellers 'you three, change of plan. Go back to the house. You'll be safe.'

Amy and Rory started back but the doctor stayed.

'Let me come with you I can help' he said

'How can you possibly help doctor. These creatures would tear you apart. Go back to the house' Kairu ordered

The doctor hesitated before joining his companions leaving Kairu to run towards the battle.


End file.
